destiny dawns
by ironratgage
Summary: a Fanfic about SoraxRiku NaminsaxKairi and theres stuff about me so yea. Oh Lemon's in here soon so that's why its rated m and lots of cursing got any idea's or want your OC in here ask me mmk? 3


hi all this is Ironratgage this text right here means that this is any thing needed to be anouched text like text like this- (means a thought or something like that)

Sora: R...Riku? Riku: yea what do you want damn fucker? Sora:... i need to tell you something i wanted to for a long time... Riku...turn around and look at me. Riku: fine wait? sora: (i hope he will not want to not be my friend but something more after this...) Riku... I Love you *Sora gets ready to get the shit knocked out of him**5 mins past that felt like 5 hours**sora looks back at Riku and see's tears in Riku's eye's*Riku:d...do you really mean that sora...*starts to cry* Sora:... Yes i do Riku i love you with all my heart when i first seen you i felled in love with you i was afaide to tell you before...i love you with all my soul i will never stop loving y*Riku cuts sora off by tackling Sora on the ground and kisses him on the mouth so fast that if u where to look at a humming birds wing and how fast it goes it would be 50 times as fast**5 more mins past with out anyone saying anything but sora sayed something*Sora: does that mean you love me to Rik-Rik? Riku:yes sora i feel the same way i felled for u to when i seen you the first time. but u seemed to like Kairi. i love you with all my heart and soul to sora thats never going to change.

Sora:Riku i need to tell you something... i'm a girl...Riku: WAIT! Your a girl Sora? Sora: will yes and no... When i was born i had a pussy and a dick... please don't hate me now that you know *starts to cry* p...please don't hate me now...PLEA*Riku kisses sora passinty and cuts sora off* *10 mins when before Riku and sora and to break up to get some air*Riku: s... so... w...what...about...breasts...and...as...*gets a big gaps of air* as i said sora it will never change my love for :yes and no... I will get breast if i don't take something for it...d...do u want me to have them? *starts to blush harder*Riku:Sora... Its your pick but reminder i love you The REAL you no need to take anything that alters you just for me...Sora: Ok Riku i will not take that one thing for you anymore but i have not been able lately because i ran out. thats why i wanted to tell you how i felt about you. Riku? *blushes very hard* I trust you enouth for this. Please Don't hurt me but if you want to go ahead. Riku im yours now i swear by all the magic in this world...*sora faints* Ok if you want to know why. this is why sora swear on magic. what takes lots and lots of magic out of you if it happens to fast you can pass out faint or die. want to know what sora means will... HAHAHA im not going to tell you not yet. *sora wakes up from his/her dream* Sora: *gaps for air**starts crying a bit* R...Riku... w...was that a dream... *looks at his computer* in my dream... it was five days from today...MY MEDS! *quickly opens his chest and gets his med bottle and opens it* n...no! I AM OUT... like my dream... oh fyi Sora Kairi and Riku live on destiny islands lets say they are a lot bigger then they where in the game

*Sora walks out for his sparing time with Riku by the papiu fruit trees* Riku: what keep you so long stupid fucker? Sora:(i really don't think he likes me but then again there might be hope...) Are you doing to stop being a bitch and start sparing or do you surrender? Riku: Fine lets go you dumb little slut... *gets a wooden sword* sora: ...*gets his wooden sword* You will not win Riku! Riku:3...2...1 LETS GO! ( I am not in the mood to even give him a chance time to end this in 3 moves) *runs and clines the coconut tree and stands on the top of it* Sora: Ha no good Riku! *runs at the tree* Riku: Ha you failed for it sora! *jumps off the tree and lands behind sora and knocks sora in to the coconut tree so hard that coconuts hits sora's head 5 times**sora hits the ground hard and is bleeding and on in pack with the ground he enters a coma*inside sora's mind . Unknown: What do you want to see first? the best thing if you tell him or the worst? Sora: W...Wait what... I pick the worst one first. Unknown: as you wish this is how it will happen...Sora: R...Riku? Riku: yea what do you want damn fucker? Sora:... i need to tell you something i wanted to for a long time... Riku...turn around and look at me. Riku: fine wait? sora: (i hope he will not want to not be my friend or something more after this...) Riku... I Love you. Riku: whats your damn prob you dumb ass fucking slut?! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU YOU HEAR ME!I LOVE KAIRI! NOT YOUR GAY LITTLE ASS!Sora:S...STOP THE TAPE!...No more... i*starts crying for five mins* *stops* the outer one? Unknown: as you wish...Sora: R...Riku? Riku: yea what do you want damn fucker? Sora:... i need to tell you something i wanted to for a long time... Riku...turn around and look at me. Riku: fine wait? sora: (i hope he will not want to not be my friend or something more after this...) Riku... I Love you *Sora gets ready to get the shit knocked out of him**5 mins past that felt like 5 hours**sora looks back at Riku and see's tears in Riku's eye's*Riku:d...do you really mean that sora...*starts to cry* Sora:... Yes i do Riku i love you with all my heart when i first seen you i felled in love with you i was afaide to tell you before...i love you with all my soul i will never stop loving y*Riku cuts sora off by tackling Sora on the ground and kisses him on the mouth so fast that if u where to look at a humming birds wing and how fast it goes it would be 50 times as fast**5 more mins past with out anyone saying anything but sora sayed something*Sora: does that mean you love me to Rik-Rik? Riku:yes sora i feel the same way i felled for u to when i seen you the first time. but u seemed to like Kairi. i love you with all my heart and soul to sora thats never going to change.

Sora:Riku i need to tell you something... i'm a girl...Riku: WAIT! Your a girl Sora? Sora: will yes and no... When i was born i had a pussy and a dick... please don't hate me now that you know *starts to cry* p...please don't hate me now...PLEA*Riku kisses sora passinty and cuts sora off* *10 mins when before Riku and sora and to break up to get some air*Riku: s... so... w...what...about...breasts...and...as...*gets a big gaps of air* as i said sora it will never change my love for u...Sora: stop the tape please *starts tearing up* i..if i wake up i swear i will tell Riku i love him...Back in the real : N...NO!SORA! WAKE UP SORA! WHERE'S MY STUFF! here it is *gets a cotton ball and puts some rubbing alcohol on it and rub's the cotton ball on his face after he cleaned the blood off* so it will not get infected...w...why does Destiny play tricks like this?! Get it Destiny they live on Destiny islands and Destiny played a trick on Sora and Riku Get it? No? Dang... Ok back to the story. Toltamenaly! *lays sora on his bed in Riku's room* I'm going to tell you when you wake up i hope... you will understand. I swear the day you wake up i will tell you. i owe you Sora for doing this to you after all the things you done for me... *starts singing the theme song from kingdom hearts two* where tears and lies fade awayyy oh angels in time. i need more attencen then you know. my sanchiry my sanchiry yea... *starts crying* My hearts for you My hearts a battleground... W...When he wakes up he...we will be at the garden of destiny and of truth. So sora will know i can't lie about how i feel about him but he can lie about me...it was the 4th day till Riku found a way to bring him and sora to the one place and when they got there on the 5th day of sora's coma Sora would wake up when the sun was going down just like in Sora's dream. so yea three times it been used if you get what i mean so TOLTAMENALY! Riku: Never thought i would be here... Let alone with my love... This place makes me be truthful even at the 1st sec on here...With out Sora my life... Isn't really worth living... Sora?...Forgive me for this sora... *Gib slaps him on the back of his head* Sora: W...What happen? OUCH MY DAMN HEAD WHAT THE FUCK!R...RIKU!Riku: *starts blushing* (he was so helpless and looked not looked. Is very cute...) Hi welcome back sleepy head This is the garden of Destiny and truth sora and the sun is going down and... Ok hi all yea right in the meitle of this yea but this is about me will first im 17 and i am very very very warped. I have a cat named Ulrich yea Ulrich off of code lyoko Ulrich is a black cat he is very loving and i have a dog named Yumi yea from the same yea i will be cutting in the story like this every now and Again 1,787 words so far now one of my fav songs Black and blue by something clever a rocking kick butt band so time to get back to the Fanfic! TOLTAMENALY!Riku:and we come for something sora...Sora: Riku i need to tell you something i swear i would when i waked up...R...Riku? Riku: yea what do you want damn fucker? Sora:... i need to tell you something i wanted to for a long time... Riku...turn around and look at me. Riku: fine wait? sora: (i hope he will not want to not be my friend but something more after this...) Riku... I Love you *Sora gets ready to get the shit knocked out of him**5 mins past that felt like 5 hours**sora looks back at Riku and see's tears in Riku's eye's*Riku:d...do you really mean that sora...*starts to cry* Sora:... Yes i do Riku i love you with all my heart when i first seen you i felled in love with you i was afaide to tell you before...i love you with all my soul i will never stop loving y*Riku cuts sora off by tackling Sora on the ground and kisses him on the mouth so fast that if u where to look at a humming birds wing and how fast it goes it would be 50 times as fast**5 more mins past with out anyone saying anything but sora said something*Sora: does that mean you love me to Rik-Rik?even though he knowed it did. Riku:yes sora i feel the same way i felled for u to when i seen you the first time. but u seemed to like Kairi. i love you with all my heart and soul to sora thats never going to change.

Sora:Riku i need to tell you something... i'm a girl...Riku: WAIT! Your a girl Sora? Sora: will yes and no... When i was born i had a pussy and a dick... please don't hate me now that you know *starts to cry* p...please don't hate me now...PLEA*Riku kisses sora passinty and cuts sora off* *10 mins when before Riku and sora and to break up to get some air*Riku: s... so... w...what...about...breasts...and...as...*gets a big gaps of air* as i said sora it will never change my love for :yes and no... I will get breast if i don't take something for it...d...do u want me to have them? *starts to blush harder*Riku:Sora... Its your pick but reminder i love you The REAL you no need to take anything that alters you just for me...Sora: Ok Riku i will not take that one thing for you anymore but i have not been able lately because i ran out. thats why i wanted to tell you how i felt about you. Riku? *blushes very hard* I trust you enough for this. Please Don't hurt me but if you want to go ahead. Riku im yours now i swear by all... Riku: no sora no swearing five days ago i had a dream like this here... and i think you did to. But i swear on magic i will be nice to how long ago did you run out? Sora:R...Riku... w... never mind i done swear about i'll do what ever you want me to. about five days and i can tell. R...Riku can you get off of me now? i mean... you don't have to its just that will t...Riku: Can't belive i didnt tell you where part girl to sora. *kisses sora on the mouth*Sora: mmmmmm!...mmhhh!M!...(aw fuck it i can't beat him...love him so much this is heaven... fuck i thought about heaven and i don't belive in no fake ass god thats how much Riku means to me...)*sora breaks up the kiss after 15 mins*Riku hold me p...please? I know its kind of girl like but WILL YOU KNOW! but anyways its been around six days since i had my meds i can tell because my chest feels heavier... Riku... i love you so much i can't even and the thing about Kairi she has Naminsa... hing on what about Roxas...Oh *giggles* OOPS! Turning more and more into a girl ha!Riku:heheh yea your being your self sora. Right? Oh damn i am a ass i am so sorry about what happen sora! What i did that made you go into the coma...I w...sora: don't worry Riku any pain i have to get it worth it if It means we get closer and all the pain i will ever have would not make me not love you Riku i spent to long loving you to lose you EVEN IF I HAVE TO KIDNAP YOU! *looks at Riku*Riku: yea... remind me not to piss you off now *hugs sora and whispers in her/his ear* not going to say AHHAHAHAH! yea im a fucker MUMUHAHAHA anyways back to the story... oh wait its that time agean ABOUT ME IRONRATGAGE! So yea as i said before i am 17 and warped beyond imagisanon to make it a bit easer to know. I had a dream last night when i was getting attacked from i don't even know what the fuck it was and i did't show any fear i was laughing my ass off . One time i dreamed about having a... never mind staying up all night writing this and fyi i cant spell for crap lol so yea go easy on me! But heres something about me my name keep reading later on i will revail it but allso some nicknames so good luck picking mine out hahaha!Toltamenaly! Riku: *rubs Sora's belly* Sora:W...oh... *starts blushing* t...that feels good Riku...look... the sun is setting...Riku? just so you know i have more to tell then i am part girl but outher stuff...Riku: don't tell me them if you don't want to my : *starts tearing up* h...how much do you l...love me?Riku: enough that if you asked me to marry you i would say yes sil...Sora: good cause...Riku:wait you?!Sora:*nods head* Riku will you make me happy so much by being mine?Riku: S...Sora!Sora: will you marry me? be honest who would think he/she would be the one to ask that and that soon i mean really? HAHAHAHA I can make any show-movie-game-etc into a joke but im not so know what time it is agean? its time for ABOUT ME IRONRATGAGE OK SO HERES A LIST OF NAMES OR NOT ,HERE THEY ARE Ulrich,Dan,Gage,Ed,matt,max,Luna,aqua,Xiao,Sol,Monica,Aelita,Yumi thats all pick away *giggles*have fun! Toltamenaly! Riku:S...SORA YES!B...what about the..Sora:the ring? if so. After all the stuff we done all the people we have helped They said they would pay me back and i said the same thing a ring of menberys all the feelings we have will be in these Riku. Close your hand ... now let your feelings about me come out all of them. When thats done think of us Riku what you want to open your hand. but here take this Riku *kisses Riku* now... open your hand...Riku:*does what sora asks*siting in Riku's hand was a changing ring and stone the stone was most of the time purple the ring mostly stayed a sunset gold and the same thing for Sora's too. Riku and sora: they are so... you know...*Riku holds Sora* Sora:*giggles* T...Thanks Riku for the best day i have ever had and you know you can put your hands lower Riku. I can care less I care about is my love for you :So..Sora...I feel very bad for what happen because of what i did to you i hurted you if i w...Sora: NO RIKU! ... If you would not have done that to me... This would not have happen! It hurted me everyday i haven't told you how i feel about you! PLEASE DONT FEEL BAD! Please... Riku if you didn't do that i fear i would be hurting till the end of my life not telling you how i feel about Riku don't feel bad it hurts me when your upset or sad...Riku: sora...*grabs sora's head* look at me...sora: yea...?Riku: i will never stop loving you sora i said that i don't know how many times... now let go home..but first.*kisses sora on the mouth**Riku opens a portal of darkness and lifts sora and brings him/her home to destiny islands* HAHAH hope you liked it so far more's to come i might keep using this one cause this is beast. But for now. May your swords stay sharp. May the mana in this world lead you to greatness.N..NO! This will not end not now! So i am keeping this here so you know where i was going to end it till the next chapter but no! I want to make this a super super super long chapters! Thanks to all people that helped me you guys/girls rock this shout out goes to I am my own oc and his friend and lots of diffent people thanks and now Toltamenaly!Later that night on destiny island...Sora: Riku do you think we should tell them? Kairi,Naminsa,Roxas?Riku: Yea lets.(Idea for Me Kairi Sora and Naminsa as will hehehe) OK LEMAON IN THIS SOON SO HOLD ON TO YOUR BLASTED DICK AND OR PUSSY WE WILL GET THERE oh magic in here is very useful it can be used to change your sex and a lot more stuff Toltamenaly! Sora: Riku i am willing to risk everything for you 'cause your the only one for me :Thanks sora your the best b..g... you know.*hugs sora* i wish i could do something for you...Sora: will how about me and you go to your room...I MEAN TH...Riku:No sora not right now i am sorry as much as i want to. but lets go check out my room. Ok? Sora: *starts blushing* I didn't mean that one thing yet!S...Sorry for getting loud Riku...Riku:No worry my little angle-demon Irony of me wanting to kill my self now is that i don't belivin god but i kind of worship the devil yea im a santenas! But god don't like boy's on boy's and girl's on girl's so god if he or she is real can die as far as i care people have a right to be with who they want to like Sora and Riku! Oh heres something about me i would like to tell all of you thats read this far I am a biosexal or how ever thats spelled. I am not into just boys or girls but both don't know who will see this or who i know is reading this but more people know this the more safer I am when someone breaks it to someone that knows me and be's a ass about it. I have been making this for 3 days now. *sigh* The joy I haven't stop this yet! Toltamenaly! Sora: Riku...*lays her/his head on Riku's shoulders* Riku: *kisses sora's head* Can you go get me a drink quickly please? oh i don't care what type.(sorry sora i have to do something i can't tell you want to keep this to my self till midnight hehehe)Sora: Ok meet you in your room Riku?Riku: wait you have someplace to be?Sora: ummm... (Dang! forgive me for lieing but i am going to try to get Kairi and Naminsa for some fun for me and you Riku...)No Riku i thought you would like some time by your self...And i was going to tell Kairi and Naminsa with Roxas to but i think he all ready knows...Riku:yea will see you in like 10 mins but i have to go quicky bye love you :i love you more then i can ever say...Wait wher...Riku:*runs off before sora could say anything* (going to tell Kairi and Naminsa before sora can hopefully...)Wait why am i running i can open a portal...or use magic... No i am using a portal... *Riku opens a portal of darkness to Kairi's and Naminsa's room.*yes yes they have a room together and should i make this a lemon part with Kairi and Naminsa will i don't know right now the next some parts will say if i do or if don't. Its 12:00 am right now so i am going to take a stab at the lemon involving Kairi and Naminsa. oh spoiler there might be some Pokemon in this to. Yea pokekmon and Kingdom hearts. going to post this in 2 days at thanksgiving so yea lets see how far i get! Oh i will be using my oc in this soo we are back with Riku...i have been pandering where the whip cream has been we haven't got any so far or some outer food...wait... what if...its in the whip cream draw in the fridge oh fyi i have a SKYPE add me gagetheman10 i looked at the past and there's lots of about me/inportent msgs cutting in more this then the story soon but yea im geting this up at thanksgiving so yea's good night for now its night here its 11:35 PM north Carolina time see you laters... Ok nest day nothing done i wanted to say happy thanksgiving soon so here it is. Oh Internet's down so if any of my fanfic friends are reading this thats why i never replayed to any of your msgs REMINDER ADD ME ON SKYPE! heres a song...

A voice heard in the distance is a cue as one by one comrades step up.  
Preparations to overturn the cycle of everyday life is ready.  
Are you ready?  
Feel the shiver run down your body.  
Feel it ring out like violent stomping.  
Moving continually. Call me!  
Unchanging and determined. Grasp that story. C'mon!  
Everybody stand up!  
Shout out! It's the best time of the day!  
Blinding speed hunter.  
Anyone and everything is hooked to our star.  
Yeah! (C'mon!)  
Everybody hands up!  
Sorry to make you wait. Hero come back!  
Raise your hands up for the countdown!  
Let's go, 3-2-1... Make some noise!

You're prepared to take some risk, right?  
Getting up no matter how many time you fall (Get it on!).  
This isn't a game, it's a final line session.  
Entangled emotion crystallization.  
Exploding cheers will turn to courage.  
If you stand, there will be more suffering.  
But, in the end you'll laugh for sure.  
Walking away with victory and cheers.  
Everybody stand up!  
Shout out! It's the best shout of the day!  
Blinding speed hunter.  
Everyone and anyone is hooked to our star.  
Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody hand up!  
Sorry to make you wait, hero come back!  
Raise your hands up for the countdown!  
Let's go, 3-2-1... Make some noise!


End file.
